


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Bartender Mark Tuan, Bisexual Jackson Wang, CEO Jackson Wang, Dominant Jackson Wang, Eventual Smut, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Mark Tuan Being An Idiot, Mark Tuan-centric, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Omega Mark Tuan, Rags to Riches, Rich Jackson Wang, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Mark Tuan, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**7:05 PM**

"Hey Mark you got a minute?"

Mark turned to face his coworker Joshua."What is it?"He asked.Joshua handed Mark his phone."Your phone's been ringing for the past couple of minutes."He explained."It says it's your mom."Mark couldn't help but be surprised.His mom didn't usually call him when he was working.And if she did,she either just sent him a text or waited until he was having a break.So the fact that she was calling Mark so much while he was in middle of work was definitely out of the blue. 


End file.
